Orbs
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: AU: Mary and Duke Phillip get married and have children . How might this change history? Will we still know her as Bloody Mary?
1. The Most Happy Marriage

Life at court was merry as could be. In fact, it was more than an average merry. The king was arranging marriages for his daughters' .There were minor princes from Spain and France, and there was also one from Russia. Ambassors were neither here nor there, shouting the possible matches between me and some Prince. The only one who actually arrived at court was Duke Phillip, the ex-queen's cousin. I wish my father would accept his suit. At least I knew his personally and what he really looked like.

My father was also trying to gain a match for my sister Elizabeth, good luck with that father, at least outside English soil. Of course, the most he was working for was a bride for Edward, that's who really mattered.

Courtly pastimes were becoming boring, even because the Seymours held their power that their nephew was the only male heir-save for Henry Fitzroy, long gone and a true bastard.

The only pastime I was looking forward to was the dance and that's because I could spend a lot time with Phillip without anyone being all fishy.

* * *

Months passed, and the king, my father accepted Phillip's suit. I was so happy when Anne told me of this. We were soon married, in a quiet, private ceremony by a friar and we headed off to Bavaria via boat.

Some of my ladies that came with me dabbled near the chamber.

Phillip and mine's lips caught in fiery passion, Phillip managing to throw off my flimsy nightgown and began fondling my beasts. I let a soft moan, embarrassed of how deeply I, a good Catholic, was falling into the wave of lust. Carnal relations were supposed to be for babies, not for pleasure. Phillip threw off his clothes too and my hands began exploring his chest, which was simply mind-blowing for me. I had never seen a naked chest of a man before and it was obvious that the exercise Phillip did was helping. Phillip took off his remaining undergarments. I blushed. I had hardly seen any male members, expect for when the nurse had a delay in changing Edward's diaper.

I looked into Phillip's eyes.

"Don't worry my sweet. It may hurt at first, but I'm sure it will get better." Phillip said

I lay on the bed and Phillip pushed himself into me, earning a small scream from me.

Phillip touched my check loving, and whispered "the pain will be over soon." And it was. Phillip withdrew his member only to put it back into the palace. He settled a gentle pace for his thrusts and grunted while doing so. I moaned quietly.

I awoke the next morning, happy of seeing to that part. I was sure it could quite a pleasure...no, I couldn't think like that.

Phillip and mine's lips meet again, waiting for our bodies to become one again. They did and it was the best thing I ever imagined.

* * *

So I guess it was no surprise I soon fell pregnant, because Phillip and I had spent many days and night together like that. It saddened me that it had to stop, yet it made me happy.

My father was happy and he wished for a boy so I couldn't lay claim to queen in case of Edward's early demise.

* * *

**AN:I'm having a bit of trouble with the names of the children and some pairings and have tossed quite a few rough drafts and outlines ,so if you will review that might help me. ****Hopefully new eyes and some time may soothe the blockage of my mind.**

**I do know this of the pairings: PhillpXMary and RobertXElizabeth,for sure.**

**Catherine Howard's affairs will go on as they did. **

**I do not own t**_**he Tudors**_** (SHOWTIME) and cannot change history ,just be obsessed with it.**


	2. The Birth of The Princesses

"You are not pleased to hear of the Duchess Mary's pregnancy?" Jane Boleyn asked.

"No! He's like 'Kat, I am going to be a grandfather!' and then to why aren't you pregnant? He hates me for not being pregnant!" Katherine said

"Surely...the Duke is much younger."Jane said

"Hush! Do not let the king hear you say that!" Katherine yelled

"I hear that there is a marriage arranged for sir Thomas Culpeper to a ward of Thomas Seymour..." Jane said

"Don't discuss of such matters! Tom says it does not please him to marry her! That she was left on the steps of Wolf Hall. He is only marrying her because the king promises a few manors and honors. "Katherine said

* * *

Mary and Phillip were snuggling in their bed. They were only in their shifts.

"Mary, I do think you are beautiful pregnant and you have such a glow to you." Phillip said

"How could I not glow, dearest? I have you and the promise of the child that was made in pure love." Mary said

Phillip's hand lay over Mary's bulging belly, as it often did. Suddenly, there was a kick and Phillip smiled.

"God has indeed blessed us with love and this child." Phillip said

"But what if it is...a girl child? I know of many men which have yelled at their wives for such a thing." Mary asked

"Sweetheart, I will love it all the same. Who cares? She or he is ours." Phillip answered

Phillip kissed his wife's belly. She giggled. Then she bought his lips to hers and it was the most passionate. Phillip's hands had wandered over her body.

"Phillip. You know we can't!" Mary said

Phillip groaned.

"I'm sorry but the doctors say we must not." Mary said

"I know. I would like you to know that I still keep the promise of that I will not wander while you are pregnant. I love you so much I cannot. I will never wander! I have eyes for only you!" Phillip said

Mary considered this. She knew that this was most unusual as that most husbands did wander. But they did not have the love they had.

* * *

*Four Months later*

Phillip sat at Mary's side. He whispered dearest while rubbing her forehead. Mary screamed and yelled. Mary clenched his hand tight.

Several hours had passed.

"Your Grace, it is time to push." the midwife said

Mary pushed and pushed

Soon there was a cry.

"There is another baby! Push again!"The midwife yelled

Mary pushed and pushed again. Another baby's cry was heard.

"There is yet another baby...you must push again." The midwife said

Mary pushed and pushed. Another baby's cry was heard.

"Is there another baby?" Phillip asked

"No, there is not." the midwife answered

Soon the nurses bought the three babies.

The midwife looked sullen.

"I am afraid that they are all girls." the midwife said

"We do not care. They are our beautiful babes and for that we do love them!" Phillip said

Phillip looked down at all the babies.

"So what shall we call them?"

"I was thinking of Jane for Edward's mother, Katherine for mine, and Anne for it was she who bought us together." Mary said.

"Those are fine names." Phillip said.

* * *

**I hope that was a fine chapter for I was simply hit by urge to write! I DO NOT own **_**the Tudors**_**.**


	3. A Unpleasent Royal Vist

Mary and Phillip headed off to England with their three girls. They arrived after a few months and shortly after they had settled in the manor, Mary found out she was expecting another child. Soon her father and his young wife had come. Katherine was dressed fancily, as the king had not told her of the real place they were going.

She announced her baby girls and handed Jane to her father and Katherine over to his wife. Poor girl, didnt't even know how to hold a baby. But Mary thought, her duty was only to bear a son and she need not hold was comfortable with her grandfather, who looked at Jane with a slight bit of delight but also disappointment that there was no Henry, Edward,or Phillip to hold. She clinged into Anne. As unfair as it was,Anne was her favorite. Anne looked more like Phillip than her sisters.

He glanced over to his wife, as to say why haven't you given me children?

"What fine babes, daughter." Her father said.

"Yes, Your Majesty, the nurses say they are a credit to Phillip and me." Mary said

"They better be. How's Phillip doing?"her father asked.

"Fine, getting used to our manor and the manor which we use as our nursery." Mary answered

"Are we going to see any of you at court this Christmas time?' her father asked.

"Unfortunely no. The girls are too young and I..."Mary answered

"You will be?" her father asked

Mary patted her stomach, which was barely showing.

"In confinement, Your Majesty." Mary answered

Her father smiled. Katherine was crying and her father's young wife was confused

"Stop it! I command you!" Queen Katherine yelled.

Mary took Katherine from her.

"Poor things, they are teething." Mary said

"Teething?" Katherine asked

"Getting their teeth in,it hurts them so." Mary said, patting Katherine's head. Katherine stopped crying so loudly, as she knew her mother's touch.

"Well ,when I have a child..." Katherine started

"This happens to all babes. You cannot command it as much as you can command your courses to stop." Mary whipped at her.

"Well..." Katherine said as she rushed off in a huff. How dare Mary speak to her like that. She had a nice young duke,she didn't know what Katherine had to do to get a son off her father.

* * *

December

Mary pushed and pushed and screamed. Why couldn't Phillip be here? It was so much easier when he was here.

Her pushing came to work,as she gave birth to a beautiful boy.

She named him Arthur.

Philip toke the babe into his arms and smiled at Mary.

"Good job,my beautiful wife. God has smiled on us and given us a son." Phillip said

When Arthur was a babe,Katherine Howard had been beheaded for adultery. She had left Judith a widow with three children-Paul, Kathryn, and Jane Culpeper. Judith would have scramble for positons and marriages for the children. Mary felt sorry for Judith,knowing she had only been willed into marrying Culpeper by the king's will and her father's will,John Seymour. She had been gotten on a young,pretty maid when Margaret was in confinement.

* * *

**AN: I know,I know. Not my best. I decided to make Judith a Seymour bastard. This will all make sense. But I'm thinking of a time skip to Edward's reign. Do you want that?**


	4. Plot of Treason

**Early 1552**

"Sister." Mary greeted Elizabeth, obviously in despair.

"Sister, I have done…I have done.."Elizabeth said ,trailing off

"Done what, Elizabeth? What has gotten you in such a state?" Mary asked.

"The unthinkable! I have given my maidenhead over to someone who isn't my husband." Elizabeth answered

"Elizabeth! That is foolish. Who is he?" Mary said

"Robert Dudley. We were thinking about our times in the schoolroom and then we were against a tree, kissing each other with passion."Elizabeth said

"There is one thing to be done: give your hand to Robert Dudley and convince his father that it is the best decision." Mary said, thinking that the Dudleys wouldn't reject a royal into their family.

"I shall do that." Elizabeth said.

Mary huffed after Elizabeth left. How could her sister be so foolish and stupid? Surely, her daughters won't do that and her sons wouldn't think of doing that to a lady.

She was quite busy with the betrothals and marriages of the household of her children.

Cecily Courtney would be Phillip's wife and his sisters will go to protestant duchies. Lady Jane Grey was matched with Albert, a cousin of Phillip's.

There was still the matter of her other son's marriages and the maids and pages's marriages.(Even though, save for the disgraced Culpepers, they were all aristocratic bastards.)

Mary was busy and yet, she still had to deal with her brother insisting that her households not hold the Mass. Mary rejected this,but Edward insisted that the Mass was illegal to perform and just because she was his sister,did not mean she was not absent from obeying the law. She harshly replied that her brother should keep out of her household matters and focus more on matters of state. It was almost as stupid as when the councilors wanted her daughter Jane to marry her uncle!

One year later

Elizabeth and Robert were looking with love at their two-month old son, Robert when a servant ran in her.

"There's a plot, after your brother's death, to put Robert on the throne while displacing his cousins by your sister. Your sister's eldest, Arthur has succeeded but some whisper that you are guilty of high treason! " the servant yelled.

"We are not! We do not desire our baby on the throne. That throne is Arthur's ,our nephew, by right and we would never dispute that right." Robert said

"The King's Mother and Father said as such. This is just a warning. They will look to your boy if they are displeased with your sister's sons." The servant said

AN: Cecily Courtney is the child of Edward Courtney and a tower washerwoman, but is legitimate. She did not exist in History. Please review and I hope this wasn't too confusing. If it was,I can always write flashbacks into the next chapter. Elizabeth is now a Dudley(by marriage) and inherited Anne Boleyn's title of Marquess of Pembroke with her husband.


	5. A Most Royal Mistress

Couple years later.

Mary was looking over letters and portraits in her Privy Chamber with her husband. She was looking for a suitable match for her son, the king.

"Elisabeth of France? She brings a huge dowry, and the promise of a French alliance." Phillip asked

"Edward's former betrothed. No,no...too french. I heard her father was looking into a marriage alliance with Phillip II of Spain." Mary answered

"Gievuene of Verona? She brings a dowry and the pope's blessing." Phillip asked

"You know that's because she's his bastard."Mary answered

"Mary,Queen of Scots?" he asked

"Betrothed to the Dauphin!" Mary said

"This is hopeless. I cannot find any suitable wife for Arthur as yet. He's sixteen...People want him married and his wife plump with his child."Mary said

"May I suggest...Maria, duchess of Viseu?" Phillip asked

"Excellent! Yes, simply excellent, we must send an envoy to her father for her hand." Mary answered

IN ARTHUR'S PRIVY CHAMBERS

"Arthur. "moaned a girl, with all her body exposed

Arthur trust into the girl

"Kathryn, dear Kathryn." he moaned.

They soon split from their pairing

"Arthur, what if I am to become with child? My family name is shamed already, Paul can hardly make a good marriage-Jane was married off to a Howard, but one of youngest and poorest." Kathryn asked

"I shall arrange a pension for you and marry you off." Arthur answered

"To a geezer who just wants more boys, no doubt." Kathryn said

"What am I to do, Kathryn?" Arthur asked

"Take me as your wife, and your queen. Then our children shall rule empires and be in all the greatest houses of Europe." She answered

"I cannot. My marriage is for my Lord parents and my council to decide upon. I am prince and cannot marry where I so wish."Arthur said

"Who says you cannot? Forefathers before you have chosen their wives. All to up to your great-great-grandfather they have!"Kathryn said

"I cannot do that Kathryn. I can only promise you the title of _maîtresse-en-titre_. I shall not lay with any but you and my future wife." Arthur said

Kathryn remained silent as she thought though the pros and cons

FEW MONTHS LATER.

"Maria of Viseu brings with her a fine dowry and a Portugal and Spanish alliance. She and Arthur are set to wed in a few months time. Everything is agreed upon. They signed the contracts and done the oaths in front of God. Now all we can done is wait for her arrival and in due time, a birth of a healthy son,p raise Almighty God." Mary wrote in a letter to the Privy Council.

**AN: Do you think Kathryn Culpepper will accept the position of **_maîtresse-en-titre_**? Or will she reject it, in favour of another marriage? Do you think Maria and Arthur's marriage will be happy or fruitful? Remember to review, lovely readers of mine.**


End file.
